Noces de Porcelaine
by Oleia
Summary: Après la guerre et les épreuves qu'ils ont partagés, les époux Malfoy profitent de leur anniversaire de mariage pour se retrouver et, peut-être, se reconstruire.


**_Noces de Porcelaine_**

Allongée dans le lit conjugale, Narcissa Malfoy ne parvenait pas à dormir, elle sentait Lucius, son mari, s'agitait à ses côtés, signe qu'il allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux à son tour. Une autre personne qu'elle-même n'aurait pas remarqué que le blond s'agitait, mais elle, elle voyait bien ses paupières plissées, ses sourcils froncés et elle sentait le tremblement ténu de ses doigts contre son ventre. De même, elle seule pouvait savoir que son mari était actuellement en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui perturbait son sommeil et elle ne pouvait que le comprendre. Ces quatre dernières années n'avaient pas été simples pour la famille Malfoy. Entre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le séjour de Lucius à la prison des sorciers après l'incident du département des mystères, la mission – pratiquement impossible – qui avait été confiée à Drago, leur manoir qui s'était transformé en QG de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et la mort de ce dernier... Oui, Narcissa comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Lucius faisait parfois des cauchemars.

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme elle l'avait prévu, son mari ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, le visage impassible. Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, se moquant du fait qu'il était en train de les emmêler davantage. Ce geste, bien qu'anodin, fit tendrement sourire son épouse. Lucius faisait tellement attention à son apparence lorsqu'il était entouré que le voir négligé à ses côtés lui arrachait, à chaque fois, un sourire. D'un autre côté, elle non plus ne se permettait pas d'afficher des sourires tendres lorsqu'ils étaient entourés, mais ils étaient ainsi, soucieux des apparences. Il fallut quelques secondes à l'aristocrate pour remarquer que sa femme ne dormait pas et l'observait. Une fois que ce fut fait, il lui adressa un léger sourire en coin – qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois – et l'attira dans ses bras, la forçant ainsi à se relever.

-Tu devrais dormir, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je pourrais te retourner la remarque, rétorqua-t-elle avec humour, arrachant ainsi un sourire à Lucius. Veux-tu une tisane ? Cela te ferait le plus grand bien.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, elle appela leur elfe de maison et lui ordonna de préparer deux tasses de tisanes, avec deux sucres dans chaque tasse. Ce dernier ordre fit lever les yeux au ciel de Lucius mais le léger sourire en coin qu'il avait trahissait la tendresse que lui inspirait son épouse. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'elfe réapparut avec un plateau qu'elle – puisqu'il s'agissait d'une elfe – posa sur une des tables de chevet.

-Merci Tinny, tu peux aller te coucher, déclara la blonde en tendant une tasse à son époux.

Échangeant un sourire complice, les époux Malfoy profitèrent de cette parenthèse nocturne pour se détendre avant que leur quotidien ne se rappelle à eux le lendemain. Sans compter que madame Malfoy s'était mise en tête d'organiser une soirée tranquille, à deux, mais néanmoins somptueuse pour leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage. Voilà près d'un an que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu et elle était bien décidée à faire revenir le bonheur dans leur manoir, et pas seulement pour quelques minutes au milieu de la nuit. Il était temps que Lucius tourne la page, ensuite, elle s'occuperait de retrouver une vraie vie de couple.

Lorsque Narcissa ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, son mari avait déjà quitté la chambre, la laissant seule dans un grand lit devenu froid. Poussant un soupir, elle s'extirpa des couvertures pour aller se préparer. Une grosse journée l'attendait aujourd'hui. Et pour cause, il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage, elle devait donc se dépêcher si elle voulait que tout soit parfait. Et parfaite, leur soirée le sera, foi de Malfoy ! Après tout, ça faisait maintenant un peu plus de onze mois que le mage noir avait été vaincu, il était grand temps qu'elle reprenne sa famille en main ! À commencer par son cher époux.

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger de leur manoir et trouva Lucius, devant une tasse de thé, occupé à lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Lorsqu'elle passa derrière son mari, elle en profita pour l'embrasser sur la tempe avant de prendre place face à lui, non sans jeter un regard noir au journal qu'il tenait entre ses mains. La blonde ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi son époux continuait à lire ce qu'elle qualifiait volontiers – mais mentalement uniquement – de torchon ! La _Gazette_ s'était fait un plaisir de traîner le nom des Malfoy dans la boue lorsqu'il avait été arrêté et elle ne leur pardonnait définitivement pas. D'autant plus qu'il était de notoriété publique à présent que le quotidien ne publiait que ce qu'il avait envie de publier, n'hésitant pas à cacher à la population sorcière des faits graves – comme le retour d'un certain mage noir par exemple.

-Quel est donc ton programme pour la journée ? Lui demanda le blond alors qu'elle était occupée à étaler de la confiture sur un toast beurré.

-Je pensais aller sur le chemin de Traverse, j'ai quelques achats à faire.

Aussitôt, elle pensa au cadeau qu'elle avait commandé pour son mari et qu'elle devait aller récupérer aujourd'hui. L'artisan avait plutôt intérêt à l'avoir terminé s'il ne voulait pas subir le courroux de l'épouse Malfoy.

-Et de ton côté, qu'est-il prévu ? Reprit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

-Une réunion d'affaire avec des Irlandais, rien de bien passionnant j'en ai peur, mais je tâcherais d'être à l'heure pour le dîner.

-Voyons mon cher, tu es toujours à l'heure pour le dîner, rétorqua Narcissa avec un léger sourire amusé, sourire que lui rendit d'ailleurs son mari.

Les affaires que traitaient Lucius étaient également une nouveauté chez les Malfoy. À la fin de la guerre, ils avaient beau ne pas avoir subi de procès, grâce au jeune Potter qui avait pris leur défense parce que la blonde lui avait sauvé la vie, l'aristocrate avait été évincé des affaires du ministère. N'ayant plus d'activités professionnelles et ne trouvant pas de quoi s'occuper au manoir, le chef de famille avait fini par écouter les conseils de sa femme et avait monté son activité en compagnie de son fils, Drago. Ensemble, ils avaient créé une société qui vendait des produits de beauté, pour sorcières principalement, bien qu'une partie de leur ligne soit destiné aux sorciers. Leurs produits rencontraient un succès certains, d'autant plus que la guerre étant finie à présent, les sorcières étaient de nouveaux désireuses de plaire. Cependant, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le fait que personne ne sache que ces produits appartenaient aux Malfoy expliquait en grande partie leur succès, ce que niait farouchement Narcissa.

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner terminé, la blonde embrassa son mari avant que ce dernier ne transplane jusqu'au siège de son entreprise. Elle profita du calme de ce début de journée pour régler quelques problèmes concernant le manoir. Suite à quoi elle donna à Tinny, leur elfe de maison, les instructions concernant le ménage à faire et le déjeuner à préparer, puis elle se para de sa cape favorite – un cadeau de Lucius – et transplana, direction la célèbre avenue sorcière. Sans grande surprise, la rue était pleine de monde, mais elle avait été tellement triste durant la Seconde Grande Guerre Sorcière qu'elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Bien décidée à procéder par étape, elle se rendit d'abord à Gringotts où elle retira de quoi faire ses achats, en ignorant parfaitement le regard que lui lançait les gobelins et les autres sorciers qu'elle croisait. Une fois sa bourse pleine de galions, elle rejoignit la boutique dans laquelle elle avait commandé le cadeau qu'elle comptait offrir à Lucius.

-Bonjour madame Malfoy, l'accueillit le commerçant avec le sourire le plus hypocrite qui soit. Bienvenue dans mon humble boutique.

-Je suis venue récupérer la commande que j'ai passé il y a un mois de cela, vous m'avez envoyé un hibou pour m'assurer qu'elle serait prête aujourd'hui.

-Elle l'est madame, je vais vous la chercher de ce pas !

Le petit homme, parce qu'il était petit et dégarni en plus de cela, s'éloigna dans l'arrière-boutique avec un nouveau sourire hypocrite, mais l'aristocrate ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude à présent. Elle patienta en regardant autour d'elle et ne put retenir un air de dédain en voyant un article absolument ridicule. Finalement, le commerçant mis quelques minutes à revenir et posa sur le comptoir une longue boîte noire. Narcissa ouvrit cette dernière pour en vérifier le contenu et fut soulagée – bien que cela ne se vit pas – en voyant que l'objet correspondait en tout point à ce qu'elle avait demandé. Elle le prit en main pour une dernière vérification avant de le remettre à sa place. Le vendeur lui annonça alors le prix qu'elle avait à payer et bien qu'ayant parfaitement conscience qu'elle se faisait avoir, elle paya néanmoins le petit homme. Peu lui important de payer quelques galions plus cher tant qu'elle parvenait à rendre le sourire à Lucius !

De retour dans la grande rue, elle continua son avancée et se dirigea vers une boutique de vêtements où elle passa bien une heure à choisir la robe qu'elle porterait lors de leur dîner d'anniversaire. Elle opta finalement pour une élégante robe bleu nuit, parsemé de discrètes touches argentées et qui mettait ses formes en valeurs. Une fois la robe – et les chaussures – achetées, elle se rendit dans la boutique qui venait ensuite sur sa liste et qui s'avéra être un fleuriste. Elle récupéra sa commande de fleurs, principalement composée de lys et d'orchidée, et termina ses emplettes dans une bijouterie sorcière. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle était venue pour faire nettoyer le peigne en argent que Lucius lui avait offert pour leur mariage. Il était incrusté de saphirs et elle se souvenait parfaitement que le blond lui avait dit l'avoir acheté car les pierres lui rappelaient la couleur de ses yeux. En entendant cela, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être ravie.

Une fois ses achats terminés, elle rentra au manoir où elle rejoignit Tinny afin de régler avec elle les détails concernant la grande soirée qu'elle préparait. Narcissa fut ravie d'apprendre que l'elfe avait réussi à trouver l'un des ingrédients primordiaux pour préparer le plat préféré de son époux alors que ce n'était pas la saison. La blonde décida de voir ça comme un bon présage pour la soirée à venir, tout se passerait bien, elle le sentait.

Après avoir embrassé sa femme, Lucius se rendit au siège de son entreprise pour donner les directives de la journée et s'assurer que Drago se rendrait bien à la réunion prévue avec les Irlandais. Il culpabilisait un peu de mentir de la sorte à sa femme, mais il ne lui restait que deux jours avant le grand jour et il tenait à ce que tout soit prêt dans les temps. Il n'était pas aveugle, il avait bien remarqué que sa femme souriait moins depuis le retour du Lord, et le fait que ce dernier ait été terrassé ne lui avait pas rendu ce sourire qu'il aimait tant. Bien sûr, il savait que le fait qu'il ait lui-même du mal à se remettre de tout ça n'aidait en rien sa femme mais tout de même, il se devait de faire quelque chose pour elle. Narcissa l'avait toujours aidé et soutenu, à présent, c'était à son tour de le faire.

Une fois que tout fut réglé avec Drago et ses employés, Lucius transplana en plein campagne où il retrouva une femme, d'une trentaine d'année et brune. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un sourire, mais le blond resta de marbre. Il écouta la femme parler, posant de temps en temps des questions et se permit un sourire satisfait quand il comprit que tout était en ordre. Il congédia alors la brune et fit venir une dizaine d'autres sorciers avec qui il avait pris rendez-vous pour la journée. Durant des heures, des allers-retours incessants eurent lieu, le tout orchestré par l'aristocrate. Tout devait être parfait pour leur anniversaire de mariage puisqu'il avait décidé de se servir de cette occasion pour penser à sa femme et la rendre heureuse, au moins le temps d'une soirée. Il espérait sincèrement que cette soirée serait le commencement de leur nouvelle vie et qu'ainsi, petit à petit, il retrouverait la femme qu'il avait épousé.

Il avait pris soin de ne rien laisser paraître pour que Narcissa ne se doute de rien. Sans doute devait elle penser qu'il avait oublié leur anniversaire, comme ça avait été le cas durant ces trois dernières années – à sa plus grande honte. Sauf que cette année, cela ferait vingt ans qu'il était marié à cette femme fabuleuse qu'était la sienne et il se devait de fêter ça. D'autant plus que leurs vingt années de mariage s'étaient passées à merveille. Ou plutôt, elles avaient été chamboulées par des sorciers extérieurs à leur famille – si on excluait Bellatrix. Durant ces vingt ans, ils avaient vécu ensemble, ils avaient appris à se connaître et avaient fini par s'aimer. La cerise sur le gâteau avait bien sûr était l'arrivée de Drago, deux ans après leur union. Oui, Lucius Malfoy estimait être un homme chanceux et il était grand temps qu'il remercie sa femme pour ces vingt années merveilleuses.

Une fois que le dernier des sorciers eut transplané pour la dernière fois, le blond vérifia que tout était en ordre. Constatant que tout était parfait, il transplana à son tour pour rejoindre son manoir. Il fut accueilli par Tinny, qui lui prit sa cape pour aller la ranger, et qui l'informa que « Madame Malfoy » - il adorait d'ailleurs entendre ce nom – se trouvait dans le jardin. Il trouva son épouse assise sur un banc, un verre de thé glacé posé à côté d'elle et un livre à la main. Elle semblait plongée dans sa lecture, si bien qu'elle ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il prit place à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle reconnut son époux, elle lui adressa un petit sourire qui fit fondre ce dernier et qui lui retourna. Lucius adorait ces petits moments de complicité qu'ils partageaient parfois.

-Comment s'est passé ta journée ? Lui demanda-t-il en la regardant.

-Elle a été tranquille, et comment s'est passé ta réunion ?

-Tout s'est bien passé, les irlandais ont accepté le contrat, répondit-il naturellement en se félicitant d'avoir demandé à son fils l'issue de ladite réunion. Qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

-Quelques livres, dont celui-là, et également une nouvelle robe de sorcier pour toi, Tinny l'a rangée dans ton dressing, tu n'auras qu'à l'essayer, mais normalement, elle ne nécessite pas d'ajustements.

Lucius adressa un sourire à sa femme, elle était toujours pleine d'attention envers sa famille, et il adorait cet aspect de sa personnalité. Il resta encore quelques minutes à ses côtés, à discuter de tout et de rien puis il la laissa à sa lecture. Il se rendit à son bureau et ouvrit son courrier, ce qui lui arracha un soupir, du travail l'attendait, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Après tout, il n'avait pas travaillé de la journée, il devait bien rattraper son retard.

Finalement, le grand jour arriva rapidement, à la grande joie – discrète bien entendu – des époux Malfoy. Pourtant, la journée commença le plus normalement du monde pour le couple, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit d'ailleurs allusions au fait qu'aujourd'hui était leur vingtième anniversaire de mariage. Ce matin-là, Narcissa laissa partir son mari après un dernier baiser puis retrouva Tinny dans le jardin d'hiver du manoir. La blonde avait toujours aimé cet endroit, mais il était devenu son refuge depuis que sa maison avait été envahi par une horde de mangemorts. Heureusement pour elle, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient jamais mis les pieds ici, ce qui faisait de cet endroit le seul lieu du manoir – en dehors des appartements des maîtres de maison et de Drago – que les partisans du mage noir n'avaient pas souillé. Résultat, elle y passait beaucoup plus de temps qu'avant et aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé que le dîner pour leur anniversaire de mariage serait servi ici.

Elle passa la matinée à décorer le jardin d'hiver, ainsi qu'à dresser la table avec l'aide de Tinny. Cette dernière n'était au service des Malfoy que depuis deux ans et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle soit un elfe de maison, Narcissa s'était attachée à elle. Oh bien sûr, elle la traitait de la même manière qu'on traitait un elfe de maison, mais Tinny n'était pas malheureuse. Le fait était que l'elfe avait permis à la maîtresse des lieux de tenir le coup durant le siège du mage noir. Cette dernière s'arrangeait, dès qu'elle le pouvait, pour nettoyer les dégâts que causaient les mangemorts afin que la blonde ne devienne pas folle et garde son sang-froid.

Après un rapide déjeuner, elle supervisa la préparation du repas et s'occupa d'emballer les cadeaux pour Lucius. Cette année, elle s'était laissée aller et lui en avait acheté trois, mais elle ne regrettait rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils plairaient à son mari. Enfin bon, de ce côté, ça devrait aller, après tout, depuis vingt ans, elle avait appris à connaître les goûts de l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Finalement, tout fut prêt dans les temps, ce qui soulagea Narcissa car elle ne voulait pas que son mari ne se doute de quelque chose et elle alla se préparer, il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure et demi avant le dîner, elle devait se dépêcher !

Lorsque Lucius Malfoy rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il fut accueilli par Tinny qui, comme chaque jour, lui prit sa cape pour la ranger. Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers son bureau, il demanda à l'elfe où se trouvait sa femme et on lui répondit que madame Malfoy était dans son bain, ce qui arracha un sourire satisfait au blond. N'y résistant pas, il fit un détour par la salle de bain où il entra le plus silencieusement possible pour admirer sa femme qui se détendait dans son bain. Allongée dans la baignoire, la tête posée sur le rebord, elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait détendue, elle était belle à voir et le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant ainsi. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, aussi silencieusement qu'il était entré, lorsque Narcissa ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

-Seriez-vous en train de jouer au voyeur monsieur Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle avec ce sourire espiègle qu'elle avait rarement mais qui lui allait si bien.

-J'ai été pris sur le fait, impossible de nier. Profitez bien de votre bain, madame Malfoy.

Au lieu de sortir, il s'avança un peu plus de la baignoire et se pencha pour embrasser sa femme avant de quitter définitivement la salle d'eau. Ce fut avec un sourire aux lèvres que Lucius gagna son bureau. Parfois, sa femme avait le don de le surprendre, et il adorait lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur comme ce soir. Il parcouru rapidement son courrier avant de se changer pour le dîner. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne lui avait pas encore souhaité un bon anniversaire de mariage qu'il n'allait pas faire un effort vestimentaire pour la soirée. Une fois habillé, il reprit place derrière son bureau, attendant l'heure du dîner en répondant à son courrier urgent. Il ne fut dérangé que lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, avisant de l'heure, il se douta qu'il s'agissait de Narcissa.

-Entrez, dit-il néanmoins en rangeant son courrier.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et sa femme entra pour le laisser sans voix. Merlin, elle s'était surpassée ce soir ! La robe qu'elle portait épousait ses formes de manière époustouflante, la couleur, bleue nuit, faisait ressortir ses yeux légèrement maquillés, ses cheveux étaient relevés, ce qui dégageait sa nuque délicate et lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, il remarqua qu'elle portait le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait pour leur mariage. Ce petit clin d'œil lui arracha un sourire et il la regarda arriver à sa hauteur.

-Joyeux anniversaire de mariage Lucius, lui dit-elle d'une voix douce en lui prenant la main.

Il tira sur cette dernière pour attirer sa femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement, posant sa main libre sur ses hanches. Après l'avoir embrassée, il lui souhaita à son tour un bon anniversaire de mariage et attrapa la petite boîte qui contenait le cadeau de sa belle avant de la suivre. Il fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne le conduisait pas dans la salle à manger mais vers le jardin d'hiver où une magnifique table pour deux avait été dressée. Narcissa s'était définitivement surpassée, la table était magnifique, parsemée de fleurs et de bougies, dans un cadre presque enchanteur. Des petites lucioles voletaient autour de la table sur laquelle était disposée leur plus belle argenterie. S'approchant de la table, il tira une chaise pour que sa femme prenne place et une fois qu'elle fut assise, il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de s'asseoir avec elle.

Tinny arriva une fois qu'ils furent installés et leur souhaita un bon anniversaire de mariage avant de leur servir le dîner. Dîner qui était principalement composé de ses plats préférés, constata le blond avec surprise. Décidément, sa femme pensait vraiment à tout. Le repas était délicieux et se passa dans la bonne humeur, les deux époux échangeant des petites anecdotes sur leur vingt années de mariage. Durant tout le repas, tous deux oublièrent la guerre, les mangemorts et les nuits d'horreurs qu'ils avaient connu. Ils étaient juste deux époux qui passaient une soirée agréable et romantique, et qui en savouraient chaque instant. Le dessert arriva finalement, une magnifique charlotte aux fruits rouges – péché mignon de Lucius – agrémenté de crème fouetté et sur laquelle on pouvait lire « Joyeux Vingtième Anniversaire de Mariage ». Le blond sourit en voyant le dessert en question et se pencha par-dessus la table pour embrasse sa délicieuse femme.

-Tu as vraiment préparé une soirée parfaite Narcissa, comme toujours, merci beaucoup.

-La soirée n'est pas fini Lucius, et tu as encore tes cadeaux à ouvrir.

Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers un coin du jardin d'hiver pour revenir vers la table avec deux longs paquets et une enveloppe.

-Tout ça ? Demanda un Lucius légèrement amusé. Tu as décidé de me gâter dis donc.

-Tais-toi et ouvre ton premier cadeau au lieu de dire des idioties, répondit sa femme avec amusement.

Elle lui tendit alors le paquet le plus gros et le blond l'ouvrit pour découvrir une nouvelle robe de sorcier, absolument magnifique et qui, pour changer, n'était pas noire. Elle avait en effet, une jolie couleur grise, qui rappelait les yeux de Lucius. Il la sortit de la boîte afin de mieux l'examiner et adressa un sourire à son épouse.

-Elle est superbe Narcissa, merci beaucoup.

Heureuse de savoir que son premier cadeau plaisait à son mari, elle lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'il ouvrit sans plus attendre. Il découvrit alors une réservation pour une villa du sud de la France, pour une durée de deux semaines. Des vacances, il fut surpris par ce cadeau mais finalement, il comprenait. C'était vrai, ils avaient tous les deux besoins de vacances et il était heureux que sa femme ait pris cette initiative. D'autant plus que cette destination ne leur était pas inconnue puisque c'était dans le sud de la France qu'ils avaient passé leurs premières vacances tous les deux. Il releva la tête vers son épouse et lui adressa un regard qui signifiait à quel point il était touché par ce geste. Parfois, certains regards en disaient bien plus que les mots. Une fois qu'il fut remis de ses émotions, Narcissa lui tendit le troisième et dernier paquet, le plus long. Celui qu'elle avait été chercher sur le Chemin de Traverse deux jours plus tôt, ce que Lucius ne savait pas.

Intrigué, il défit le papier cadeau puis ouvrit la boîte pour découvrir son contenu. Qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une canne à pommeau. Il fallait dire que la sienne avait été détruite pendant la guerre et qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à en acheter une autre, mais sa femme l'avait fait pour lui. La canne était taillée dans du bois d'ébène et le pommeau était en argent, incrustée d'une belle émeraude, comme la dernière. À la différence près que le pommeau ne représentait pas un serpent, mais une forme arrondie magnifiquement ouvragée. En sortant la canne de la boîte, il vit une enveloppe comportant son prénom. Surpris, il la sortit et l'ouvrit.

 _« Mon cher Lucius,_

 _Je sais que depuis quelques temps, depuis ta sortie d'Azkaban en vérité, tu as l'impression d'être brisé, et que cette impression ne s'est pas arrangé lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cassé ta baguette magique. Cependant, laisse-moi te dire que pour moi, tu n'as rien d'un homme détruit, tu es toujours cet homme merveilleux que j'ai épousé et qui, contre toute attente, m'a rendu heureuse pendant vingt ans. Cet homme qui m'a donné un fils merveilleux._

 _Alors oui, je sais que tu as l'impression d'être brisé, et je sais aussi que si je te demandais de t'appuyer sur moi, tu ne le ferais sûrement pas, parce que tu es un Malfoy et que les Malfoy ont leur fierté. À la place, je te demanderais de t'appuyer sur cette canne, comme tu t'appuyais sur l'ancienne pour faire valoir ta suprématie. Si vraiment tu es l'homme brisé que tu as l'impression d'être, ce dont je doute, alors j'espère que cette canne t'aidera à recoller les morceaux qui te composent. Et si elle ne suffit pas, saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. Il y a vingt ans, on s'est dit oui pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et bien le pire est à présent derrière nous et je pense qu'il est temps qu'on profite du meilleur qui s'offre à nous._

 _Je t'aime Lucius Malfoy, ne l'oublie jamais._

 _Narcissa »_

Une fois sa lecture terminée, Lucius releva les yeux vers sa femme, plus touché qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Sa gorge était nouée et aucuns mots ne sortaient de sa bouche, et pourtant, il aurait aimé dire à son épouse à quel point il était touché par son geste. Il ne savait pas quelle bonne étoile avait veillé sur lui, mais en cet instant, il la remerciait de tout son cœur. Ou plutôt, il remerciait Narcissa, parce que c'était elle sa bonne étoile, il le savait. Certes, entre eux tout avait commencé par un mariage arrangé par leurs deux pères, mais leur histoire n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure fin que celle qu'ils connaissaient actuellement. Abandonnant l'idée de lui faire part de sa reconnaissance oralement, il l'attira dans ses bras, si bien qu'elle se retrouva assise sur ses genoux et il plongea vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour, la tendresse et la passion qu'il ressentait pour elle. Tant de sentiments que l'ensemble du monde sorcier ne saurait jamais qu'il était capable d'éprouver. Après de longues secondes de baiser, il éloigna son visage du sien de quelques centimètres et lui caressa la joue.

-À mon tour de te gâter à présent, lui dit-il doucement.

Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa robe pour en ressortir la petite boîte blanche qu'il y avait glissé plus tôt. Il tendit cette dernière à son épouse qui l'ouvrit, surprise de recevoir un cadeau. À l'intérieur, elle découvrit une clef magnifiquement ouvragée qui lui fit lever la tête vers son mari. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Une clef ? Interrogea-t-elle surprise. Qu'ouvre-t-elle ?

-Pour le savoir, il va falloir que tu m'accompagnes à l'extérieur.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et lui prit la main pour l'emmener hors de l'enceinte du manoir vu qu'ils avaient besoin de transplaner. Une fois les grilles franchies, il attira Narcissa dans ses bras et transplana pour atterrir en pleine campagne, devant une magnifique demeure à l'ancienne entourée d'un grand parc fleuri. Sans lâcher la main de son épouse, il passa les grilles de la bâtisse et s'avança vers cette dernière en allumant, d'un coup de baguette, les lumières qui se trouvaient sur le porche. Ainsi, la blonde put voir que la maison était de couleur crème et qu'elle était entourée par de nombreux rosiers. Ayant peur de se méprendre, elle se tourna vers Lucius, les sourcils froncés, ce dernier lui prit alors la clef des mains, tout doucement.

-Cette clef, commença-t-il en désignant l'objet en question, ouvre le petit manoir qu'il y a juste en face de nous. Et ce manoir est ton cadeau de mariage, ainsi que notre nouvelle demeure. J'ai bien remarqué que tu frissonnais en entrant dans certaines pièces de notre manoir depuis que le Lord s'y est installé et…je me suis dit qu'il était temps de changer d'air et d'oublier tout ça...

Devant le regard ému que lui adressait sa belle, Lucius ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il se laissa faire lorsqu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser et il lui rendit son baiser avec douceur, heureux de retrouver la femme qu'il avait appris à aimer.

-Prête pour visiter notre nouveau chez nous ?

-Non Lucius, je suis prête pour commencer notre nouvelle vie, lui souffla-t-elle, la voix gorgée d'émotions et les yeux brillants d'un éclat qu'il ne leur connaissait pas.

Main dans la main, les époux Malfoy disparurent dans leur nouvelle demeure et ainsi, ils purent commencer une nouvelle vie, pleine de bonheur et de sourire, sans aucunes ombres au tableau.


End file.
